A multitude of Patents have issued relative to obtaining samples of molten metal and quite a number appear to have utilized certain of the technology disclosed in some of my Patents, such as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,124 dated Dec. 10, 1968 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,125 dated Dec. 10, 1968; at least to the extent of utilizing a pair of half sections which are constructed to provide a primary chamber for receiving a sample and a refractory tube carried by the sections for receiving molten metal for flow into the chamber.
The devices of the subject invention generally embody the above components and include certain additional elements with respect to design and construction as will appear hereinafter.